Something To Look Forward To
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: Blue is about to meet her parents and Silver wants to help make the occasion special. He decides to make her a new outfit. Takes place at the start of the FR/LG chapter, SilverxBlue.


**Something To Look Forward To**

_By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was three days into making her outfit when I accidentally stabbed myself with the needle for the sixth time. I pulled my hand away quickly so the blood wouldn't stain it, wiping it off on my pants. I sighed a little in frustration; at least I was almost done. I had never sewn before in my life and all I had to go on was whatever little seemed to come naturally and the tips the woman at the sewing store gave me.

After making sure I wasn't bleeding anymore, I finished seaming a small, red design onto the front of the hat. I had been thinking for a long time of getting her a new outfit, something that wasn't tainted with the memories of our childhood, but I could never find anything in a store that I thought suited her well enough. It had to be elegant, like her, but also with a sense of allure yet still modest at the same time. I don't think I had ever done any sort of real creative work before, let alone clothes designing, but I had made up my mind that I wanted to do something for her, something that showed that I cared. I had wanted to for as long as I could remember, ever since we escaped from imprisonment so long ago.

I finally gained up some motivation when she told me she was going to meet her parents. I knew how special this was for her, but I wanted to make it even more special if I could. So I had been sitting here for basically three days straight, focusing on nothing but making this perfect.

I had decided to make it mostly blue, not because of her name, but because of her eyes. They were easily her most defining feature; they shone and sparkled in the sunlight and lit up the darkness of the night. I wanted the outfit to compliment that, so I made the main color blue with a red trim.

I was going to sew the whole outfit myself, save for the legwarmers and wristbands. I didn't know if she was still going to wear her white gloves, but in hopes she was going to leave all of that behind her, I got her a pair of wristbands, too, to keep her warm. I got her legwarmers because although she liked skirts and dresses better than pants, she had complained on more than one occasion about her legs being cold, so I thought maybe that would help her. I hadn't made the shoes either, but I made sure they matched the rest of the outfit when I bought them. I tried to pay as much attention as possible whenever she talked, so I knew what she liked and what she didn't.

I pulled my head closer as I was about to finish sewing the trim onto the collar of the shirt to make sure I got it just right. One of the reasons she liked her dress so much, she had said, was because it was sleeveless and comfy, so I had made this shirt sleeveless, too.

Once I finished that, I stepped back to look at it all once again. I sighed and bit my lip. The sewing job was coming out fine, but what if she didn't like it? What if it wasn't her style or she just didn't want a new outfit? Leaning my hands on the table, I sighed a little again. I had already come this far and there wasn't enough time to do something else nice for her before she went to meet her parents. I looked the whole thing over so many times I lost count before I finally folded it as neatly as possible into a box.

I looked to my side, where a hand-written note lay. I had written it before I started working on the outfit, but hadn't decided yet whether I wanted to include it or not. I wanted her to know how much I cared but I didn't want her getting a hint that I felt about her in... that sort of way.

Sighing, I read it over again.

_Blue:_

_Hey. I hope you're well. _

_It's been a long time since we escaped together. Seven, eight years? I've lost count. When we first escaped, everyday I was counting how many days we'd been free. But now I can't even remember exactly how many years. I think maybe since we've been outside, traveling together, I thought less and less about being imprisoned and more and more about enjoying my time. So I just wanted to say thank you, because if it wasn't for you I probably would have lost myself in despair. I think because you were there I was able to appreciate the good in life when everything around me so miserable. But anyway, I know you're going to meet your parents soon and I didn't know if maybe you wanted a new outfit. I know how special an occasion it is and I guess I just wanted you to have something nice to wear, something untainted by those memories. I guess it's a thank you gift too, as thanks for making my life full of light when I was surrounded by a darkness that keeps wanting to pull me back in._

_So I hope you like it, and if you don't just send it back and I can return some of it or get you something different instead. I hope it all goes well. Tell me what happens when you can._

_Silver._

It sounded platonic enough, right? It wasn't weird, right? I just wanted her to know that I cared. As far as I knew no one had ever done something like this for her before.

Before I lost my confidence, I quickly put the letter in the box and taped it shut. Then, I affixed a label and wrote the addressee in marker.

_To, Blue. Lov_

I brought my palm to my face once I'd realized what I was about to write. I was such an idiot. I knew she loved me, too, but not in that sort of way and I didn't want her knowing or even thinking that I did. I don't think I could take her telling me she just didn't feel the same way and changing our relationship like that. So I steadily tore that label off and put on a new one.

_To, Blue. From, Silver._

It was two days later when I got a call. I was sitting outside the Bell Tower since I'd been staying in Ecruteak while I planned out how to look for my own family.

I looked at the screen of my Poké Gear and picked up the call.

"Hey, Silver," she said, and my heart skipped a beat as her face appeared on the screen. Even pixellated she was beautiful.

"Hey." I paused. "Today's the big day, huh?"

"Yeah... I'm kinda nervous. I'm actually gonna see my parents..."

I shut my eyes so I wouldn't blush from staring at her. "You've told me they searched long and hard for you, right?"

"Yeah, we're finally gonna meet..." She paused. "...Sorry, Silver." Her voice had an added touch of concern and care, and I wished more than anything that I could get her to solely focus on meeting her parents for now. She always looked out for me and always made decisions with my sake in mind, but right now I just wanted her to enjoy finally getting to meet her parents.

"It's okay, Blue."

"I have no home, no birthday... You've been taking care of me all this while, and for that, I'm grateful... It's about time you think for yourself."

I felt exactly the same way about her. She always took care of me and she needed to think for herself, too. Part of me wished we could go on like this forever, just the two of us, together forever. I couldn't bring myself to say that, though, of course, so I changed the subject before I said something stupid.

"Mmm." I paused, gaining my confidence. I had to ask, I had to know. "Have you received the hat and clothes? I've specially chosen them for this occasion." Again, my stupid shyness forbade me from telling her that I made most of it myself.

"Yep! They're beautiful! Thanks, Silver!"

The elation that blossomed inside me right then was indescribable, even more so when she put on the hat and smiled a bit, a pink hue on her face.

The smile faded from her face and was replaced by a concerned look as she stared at the clothes. My heart sank a tad. "But... will I look nice in these? They look so elegant..."

I couldn't help but smile a little.

I was going to say something like, "You'll look fine," or "You look fine in anything," or "You're just as elegant," but instead my brain shorted and my heart made me say, "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous."

I blushed and I'm sure she must've too, but I wasn't looking at her because I couldn't.

Awkward silence passed, and then she spoke again. "Um... thank you for the letter."

The heat in my face intensified as I continued to stare at the blades of grass between my legs. "Um, you're welcome."

"It... was really sweet of you. ...I think I would've lost myself, too, if you hadn't been there. Thank you."

I shook my head, still not meeting her eyes which I had a feeling were on me. "No, I – you always took care of me."

A little silence passed, and I looked up a little to see her. She smiled that bright, sweet, sincere smiled that lit up the world and made my heart stop. "I think you've done more for me than you think you have." She paused; I had no idea what to say. "...Okay. I'm off now... Take care of yourself, okay? I'll call you as soon as I can. And then we'll look for your parents together, okay?"

Again, I shook my head. "No. You should spend time with them."

She smiled once more. "I'd rather spend time with you."

I felt my face heat up like it was on fire and my body stopped functioning for a moment. I couldn't move at all, so I saw her blush, too, and even look away a bit. It was rare for her to become shy or bashful. "Besides, I need to give you a nice thank you hug for this outfit and the letter."

Once more I felt like my body was ten times lighter and I could float on the air. She was so brave to say something like that, even though I knew she didn't feel about me in that sort of way. I wish I could just speak my mind like her.

But maybe this was a place to start. And so with full intention, I said, "I'll look forward to it."

Together, we smiled, and together, we hung up.

I couldn't wait until we were with each other again.

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I'm on a roll of BluexSilver. I can't help myself. So yeah... obviously some of the phone conversation was taken from the manga but I obviously added a lot, too. I know it's never mentioned whether he made her the outfit or just bought it but I thought this would be a lot more adorable, right? YES IT WOULD. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated as always.

_- Medli_


End file.
